


Stress Management

by Snorri_Stargazer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Tadashi is stressed and lonely, gay-oriented, somebody help this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer
Summary: Tadashi is the good kid, the one who stays out of trouble and looks after his little brother. He may have taken some liberties with the trust bestowed upon him, but hey, it's his body. Besides, when he's feeling so tired and alone in his workshop, a little bit of zest is appreciated.
Kudos: 16





	Stress Management

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought while I was waiting in line at the Greek food truck and I just couldn't forget it. Enjoy!

Tadashi was the good kid in the family, the one that Aunt Cass didn't have to worry about. While Hiro was sneaking off to bot-fights, Tadashi was either tinkering at SFIT, reading in his room, or tracking his younger brother through San Fransokyo's underbelly before he got himself killed.

So, when he did want to do something rebellious, it was easy to get away with it. To be fair, he was 18, he could make his own choices about his body and how he decorated it. On the other hand, if he had known how intensive the process would be, maybe he wouldn't have gone through with it.

Tadashi had found a small, gay-oriented piercing parlor downtown. He set things up, arranged an appointment, and an alibi for Cass. Four months and a lot of discreet cleaning later, and the deal was sealed.

It was a lovely spring day, and Tadashi had crammed himself into his workshop to work on Baymax. He'd promised Callaghan a demonstration of the robot's diagnosis algorithm later in the week, and he wasn't going to disappoint his mentor. He held himself to such high standards, and he hadn't fallen short before. No matter how many times Baymax shrieked at him or started wacking him with his balloon-like arms, he hadn't stalled his project or- god-forbid- abandoned it.

But Tadashi's lofty goals put a hard strain on him. Whenever he came home, almost immediately he crashed onto his bed. The days that he took off from the workshop were usually spent keeping Hiro occupied, and sometimes he had to chase him after a hard day at the Institute. He was always either tired or anxious.

So he treated himself now and then.

Tadashi pushed his chair out and stood up, straightening out his back. He needed a break.

After locking the door, the roboticist drew the blinds over the big circular window and turned the lights on, setting them to a dim brightness before returning to his chair.

He started slowly, dragging his hands over his chest and abs, still covered with a white t-shirt. He imagined that someone else was touching him; he starting groping his pecs, smiling when he felt the now-familiar hardness that occupied his nipples.

Tadashi removed slid his t-shirt up with one hand, moving the other to his hair. He slid his palm up the center of his body, pressing on his firm belly and chest. He shifted his hand over to the side and began searching with two fingers before he found what he was looking for and pinched them around metal and sensitive flesh.

He was getting impatient now. Tadashi removed his shirt completely. In the reflection on his computer monitor, he could see them, the glinting jewelry on his chest.

They were barbells, simple and practical. The healing process had been a bitch, but now they were done and they were his. His nipples had always been sensitive, and the piercings just made it better.

He tweaked them, one in each hand. With each twist, he felt his dick strain against his pants. He sank into the chair, slumping as he pampered himself. He sacrificed one of his hands to palm himself, and he groaned quietly.

Tadashi unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His cock sprung free, smacking against his abs. Still, he moved slowly and attentively, rubbing the head with his fingertips. He loved edging, but unfortunately he didn't have the time for it right then.

He opened a drawer of his desk, reaching under a carefully constructed pile of folders to find his secret cache. He pulled out a bottle of lube- it wasn't the first time he had needed a break at the Institute. He squeezed a small dollop onto his palm and started rubbing himself off, gasping as the cold lubricant coated his cock. It was almost electric, and it was a decent break when coupled with his other activities.

With his free hand, he kept playing with his nipples, twisting them hard before gently massaging the sensitive buds. He let his tongue loll out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back, completely lost to the pleasure. He imagined that someone was sitting between his spread legs, giving him this sweet release from life. He knew it wasn't true, but it made the experience a bit better, thinking that he had someone to care for him, someone who wanted him to feel this good.

Tadashi's legs tensed up as he neared his climax. As he came, he arched his back sharply off of the chair. He poured his load onto his chest, stroking himself through the climax. He collapsed as the last rope of cum shot out, replaced with a slow drizzle. He reached for the tissues and cleaned up to the best of his ability, redressing himself and turning the dim lights off.

After he raised the blinds, he lingered at the window for a moment. Somewhere out there, his someone was waiting for him. Until then, he would have to settle for solitary pleasures, his lonely attempts at stress management.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed my work!


End file.
